


Without 2

by mssrj_335



Series: Without [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, F/M, Love, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Neglect, Physical Harm, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: Love after violence remembered in dissonance





	Without 2

Staring into mirror still  
Soul seeping out my eyes  
Shoulders shaking with the chill  
Inexorable fear unbound

Back against a sunset  
Warmth caressing my neck  
Skin not sun my hand met  
Suffocation reaches around

Love chokes like fingers  
Beats me, I bruise  
The scent of you lingers  
My pieces found

Lay me down for a prayer  
I love you I hate you  
Lay me down for you bare  
My peace is found

Without you I can’t be  
With you I’m still alone


End file.
